ToriBlake
by Billie-Tracy
Summary: hey guys! i'm back! and heres chapter 12! whats happens to Blake after he gets captured...
1. A Note to Readerz

Hey guys! I'm back!

Sorry it took so long for me to update this, writers block plus school is not a good combination, but heres chapter 12! Let me know what you think of it.

Billie


	2. Chap1

"Uncle! Uncle! We're Home!! Uncle?!" Marah and Kapri both yelled, as they stormed into their Uncle Lothor's ship. They both found Uncle sitting in his chair.  
  
"Uncle! Uncle!" Marah and Kapri yelled as they ran over to where he was.  
  
"Augh, what is it?" Uncle snared. He was right in of thinking about how to get rid of those power rangers.  
  
"Guess what we learned in school today?" Marah said, giddily.  
  
"Yah, Uncle! Guess!!" Kapri chipped in. Lothor sighed. His plan had backfired. The only reason Lothor put his nieces in school was to get them to stop bugging him, but now, everyday, they've been talking non-stop about what they have learned.  
  
"Well, Uncle? Aren't you going to guess??" Marah asked.  
  
"The only thing I want you two to learn in how to shut up!" Uncle said, as he stood up.  
  
"Well, ok...but that's not what we learned!" Kapri said.  
  
"Yah, its soo interesting!" Marah added. When their Uncle didn't respond. They looked at each other and told him anyways.  
  
"Ok, Uncle, we learned about BIRTH!" Kapri shouted.  
  
"Yah, its soo interesting!" Marah added once more.  
  
"Did you know that only the females could get pregnant?" Kapri said.  
  
"And that only the male could make her pregnant?" Marah added.  
  
"And that once the female is pregnant, she's like...totally helpless," Kapri chipped.  
  
"And that she gets like totally fat and big and has to wear big clothes and-"  
  
"Wait a minute, say that again," Lothor said, as he turned around. Marah and Kapri started at him blankly.  
  
"Uh...you mean the part about the clothes? Cause the clothes they have to wear is soo gross and-" Marah started.  
  
"No, you dimwit, the part about how the female is helpless and stuff,"  
  
"Oh! Well, once she is pregnant-" Kapri started.  
  
"And all big and fat" Marah added.  
  
"She's totally helpless because she's soo big," Kapri said.  
  
"And fat," Marah added again.  
  
"Hmmmm...totally helpless, eh?" Lothor asked, as an evil grin appeared on his face.  
  
"What are you going to do, Uncle?" Marah asked. "Make the blue ranger pregnant so she won't be able to help the rest of the rangers?" Her eyes flew open. "Hey! Uncle! Why don't we make the blue ranger pregnant so she won't be able to help the rest of the rangers?"  
  
"Duh, Marah" Kapri said, dully.  
  
"Well, tell me, how do females get pregnant," Lothor asked.  
  
"Well..." Marah said, looking a bit embarrassed.  
  
"It involves a male..." Kapri added. She looked at Marah to say to something.  
  
"Um...Its when two people get together alone to do something, " Marah blurted out. "When they're in love," she added, sighed, as she had long for a boy to fall in love with.  
  
"You're not making any sense," Lothor complained.  
  
"Well, actually, wasn't there a monster who can make people fall in love with each other?" Kapri added.  
  
"Yah I think so," Marah said, as Kapri took Lothor's PAM and called on   
  
a monster. A big heart monster appeared in front of them.   
  
"Love Connections! How may I help you?" said the monster. Lothor looked at the monster.  
  
"It is true that you can make two people fall in love," Marah asked.  
  
"Of course, I can, Daring, " The monster said.  
  
"But they have to be really in love...to...you know, Kapri said. The monster just smiled evilly.  
  
"Of course I can do that too, daring," Monster grinned.  
  
"Good!" Lothor shouted, laughed. "Now," He turned to Marah and Kapri. "Go fine me a boy for that pesky little blue ranger!" 


	3. Chap2

Tori ran across the sandy beach with her surfboard at her side. She could feel the sand pushing itself between her toes. She made her way to where her stuff was and grabbed a bottle of water. She sighed as she sat down on a blanket. Today was a great day for surfing, she thought, as she looked dreamily at the waves.  
  
"Hey Tor," A deep voice said. She quickly snapped out of my daydream and looked up. There stood Blake in his baggy navy motocross shirt, grinning down at her, with his arms crossed.  
  
"Hey Blake" She said, flashing him her biggest smile. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, I just came by to see if you would like another movie with me, but this time...Hunter won't be there..." Blake voice trailed off.  
  
"You mean like a date?" Tori asked, trying to steady her voice.  
  
"Uhhh...Yah, I guess so..." Blake said, looking a little bit embarrassed.  
  
"Sure, I'd love it," Tori said, calmly. She used all her strength to stop herself from jumping up and down with joy.  
  
"Great," Blake said, flashing Tori a smile that made her melt. "I'll meet you at Storm Chargers at 7:00."  
  
"Great, ok, see you then," Tori said, smiling.  
  
"Bye," Blake said, as he headed toward the motor track. Tori just stood there. Did that just happen? Tori thought to herself, did he just ask me out? What am I going to wear? Why am I freaking out? A dozen questions swarmed into Tori's head. Tori took deep breaths to calm herself. Ok, she thought to herself, one thing at a time, she took another deep breath, ok, first of all, what to wear...  
  
*~*~*  
  
When Blake got to the track, Dustin and Hunter were already there.  
  
"Dude, it's about time you got here, I mean---" Dustin stopped talking when he saw my face. Hunter was staring too.  
  
"What happened, Bro? Your face is going break if you smile any wider," Hunter smirked.  
  
"Dude, I feel like I'm on cloud 9,"Blake said, as back up toward his bike.  
  
"Oh, Let me guess, dude" Dustin said. "Did Kelly give you time off of work?" Hunter stopped him, and then studied Blake for a second and then smiled, "You asked her out!"  
  
"Yep," Blake said, laughing. Him and Hunter did a special brother handshake.  
  
"Nice work, Bro, didn't know u had the guts to," Hunter said, playfully pouching him in the gut.  
  
"Yah, Haha," Blake said, dryly. Dustin looked at those two with a blank look on his face.  
  
"Who? What? Blake, I thought you were interested in Tor..." Dustin suddenly smiled. "Dude! You asked Tori out? On Right, Man!" He and Blake swapped a handshake.   
  
"S'about time, man, I thought you two have been into each other since like you two meet," Dustin said.  
  
"Yah, man, what are you two doing on your date?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Movie..." Blake said. He stopped and thought for a minute. The other two boys stared at him.  
  
"What? That's it? Just a movie?" Dustin asked. "No no no-no-no, this is your first date! I mean, you guys gotta do more then that!"  
  
"Yah, and give her a rose or something, Girls dig that kinda stuff!" Hunter added.  
  
"Yah, dude! I can't believe you were just going to take her out to a movie! That sounds so...friendly, I thought you two were more then that now," Dustin said. Blake just stood there thinking, he had to impress her, but how?  
  
"Dude, Listen to me," Hunter said. "Go to a movie and then take her some place nice, like...I donno, a walk in the park or something,"   
  
"No, wait, Dude, you gotta take her some place to eat!" Dustin argued.  
  
"Yah, but a walk in the park is more romantic and I think that's the theme they're going for here," Hunter said, back at Dustin. They kept on arguing on what's better, while Blake just stood there, watching. Why am I ever thinking about taking suggestions from them? Blake thoughts said, he shook his head and walked away.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Tori walked into storm changers, and started looking at what clothes she could wear.  
  
"Ugh, why do I have to be the only girl in the group," she muttered as she looked through a bunch of clothes.  
  
"Too skanky, too big, too colourful, too childish...Augh!" she stomped her foot like a stubborn little child. Kelly saw Tori having a little fit and went over to see what was going on.  
  
"Hey, Tori" Kelly said. "Do you need any help?"  
  
"Yah, I got this date tonight and..." Tori said  
  
"Ooo, a date? Could this date be a guy named Blake?" Kelly said, playfully.  
  
"Maybe..." Tori said, eyeing Kelly. "How do you know?"  
  
"You can totally tell he's into you, the way he looks at you, the way he always stop what he's doing when you walk into the shop."  
  
"Really?" Tori said, smiling, she could feel her heart pounding.  
  
"Yah, well, back to the problem, you don't know what you're going to wear?" Kelly asked.  
  
"Yah, Nothing seems right," Tori said, looking back to the racks. Kelly and Tori both began to look though the rack and after looking through 4 racks and trying about a million clothes on, Tori agreed on one outfit; a pure white tank top and a light blue dress.   
  
"I can't believe I'm wearing a dress," muttered Tori, as she stepped out of the change room.  
  
"You look great, now for your hair and makeup..." Kelly said as she led Tori into the girl's bathroom...  
  
10 minutes later, Tori felt like a different woman.  
  
"Prefect!" Kelly said.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Tori said, as she hugged Kelly. She quickly looked at her watch and saw that she had about 20 minutes until Blake comes.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Ugh! There's nothing to wear!" Blake said, as he stood there, half naked. He had decided to wear his dark navy jeans, but he couldn't decide on what shirt to wear.  
  
Hunter came home to find Blake in his room, surrounded by a storm of clothes on the floor.  
  
"Hey, I don't mean to mom, but couldja tidy it up a bit in here?" Hunter said, as he made him way slowly though the mess.  
  
"Yah, I will, after," Blake said, as he picked up a shirt and looked at it and then quickly threw it back on the ground, and then picked up another shirt and threw it back on the ground.  
  
"Dude, Stop," Hunter said, as he tried to pick up some shirts.  
  
"Here, wear this one," Hunter said, as he tossed Blake a grey shirt, and then looked around and picked up his jean jacket. "Take this too, don't want you to catch anything,"  
  
"Great," Blake said. "Thank, bro," Blake put some finishing touches to his hair, and looked at his watch.   
  
"Ok, I've got 25 minutes to pick up roses and get to storm chargers," Blake said as he ran out  
  
Hunter sighed, and ran back out to the track to meet Shane and Dustin. 


	4. Chap3

"Dude, you serious?" Shane said, as he kicked his skateboard up and caught it in his hands.  
  
"Yah, we're going out TODAY!" Dustin said as Hunter approached.  
  
"No, wait, we're talking about "our" Tori," Shane said, looking at Dustin, and then he looked at Hunter, "And your brother, Blake?"  
  
Dustin and Hunter both nodded.  
  
"No way!" Shane said, as he laughed. "Finally! Who made the first move, man?"  
  
"Blake," Hunter said, smiling.  
  
"Hahaaaa, no way, man!" Shane said.   
  
"Dude, what time is it?" Dustin asked, quickly.  
  
"6:40," Hunter said, looking at his watching. "Almost 7..."  
  
"Should we go watch?" Dustin asked, with a lopsided grin.  
  
"Tori's going to kill us, u know," Shane said.  
  
"Hmm...true, but there's 3 of us, and 2 of them," Hunter said.  
  
"Dude's got a point," Dustin said to Shane.  
  
"All right, fine, but if anyone ask, it was your idea," Shane said, as they all walked up to Storm Chargers.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Now, What kinda of flowers does Tori like," Blake muttered to himself, as he looked through some flowers. "Think, Blake, Think!" Suddenly two weird ladies came out.  
  
"Hi, Can we help you?" One lady asked. She had hugh pink hair and really tight clothes on.  
  
"Uh, yah, I need flowers for my date..." Blake said, as he looked at the other lady, who had long brown hair and a lot of make up on.   
  
"Oh," the lady with pink hair said, and quickly grabbed a bouquet of roses. "How about theses, they're prefect!"  
  
"O...k..." Blake said, taking the flowers, he started to take out some money.  
  
"Oh no, that's ok," The brown hair girl said, shaking her hand.  
  
"Huh?" Blake said.  
  
"They're...free!" The brown hair girl said. "Have fun on your date!" She pushed Blake out the door and waved.  
  
"O...thanks...later," Blake said, as he walked out the door of the flower shop, looking a little confused.  
  
"Yea! We did it!" the brown hair girl shouted.  
  
"Marah! Zip it! He might hear us!" The pink hair girl said.  
  
"Don't you think it's so romantic?" Marah said. "I mean, I wish I had a boyfriend, Kapri,"   
  
"Well, why don't you ask Navy Thunder boy to set you up with the Yellow Wind ranger?" Kapri mocked. "I'm sure you two would be so perfect for each other, since you two are both...GOOD!"   
  
"Hey! I'm Evil! And don't you forget it!" Marah said, as she hit Kapri.  
  
"Ow!" Kapri said, "That hurt!" She hit Marah back.  
  
"Ow!" Marah said, rubbing her arm. "I'm telling!!"  
  
"HEY! YOU TWO!" A voice boomed out from above them. Both Marah and Kapri froze and looked up.  
  
"Uncle?" The both said at once.  
  
"Of course, who else do you think it is?" Lothor said, sighing, not believe how stupid how stupid his two nieces are. "Did you two do what I told you to do?"   
  
"Yes!" Kapri shouted, happily.  
  
"Yah and he's on his way right now to meet the blue wind ranger!" Marah added.  
  
"Good, now, you two, get back here, I don't want you two to mess up anything." Lothor said.  
  
"Aww, Do we have to?" Marah whined.  
  
"YES!" Lothor shouted, "Now get back here!"  
  
"Whoa, spazz" Kapri said, as she and Marah teleported back to Lothor's ship.  
  
"So how does this flower thing work?" Lothor demanded.  
  
"Well, as soon as they both touch it, I just hit this button," The monsters said, as she held up a control panel with a big red heart button in on that said, "press". "Then those two would be madly in love!" She laughed an evil laugh. Lothor joined in.  
  
"It's a weird plan, but I like it!" Lothor said, laughing evilly. 


	5. Chap4

Blake walked into Storm Chargers and looked at the clock. 7:00 on the dot. He looked around and saw no signs of Tori. He saw a few people staring because he was holding a bouquet of roses. He blushed a bit. Then he saw Kelly walk out of the backroom, looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Tori's at the couches, waiting," Kelly said, smiling.   
  
"Thanks, Kell," Blake said, as he made his way over to where the couches were. Tori was sitting there, in her white top and blue dress, watching TV. Blake stopped in shock. Tori looked more beautiful then ever. He sighed, and though of how lucky he was.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Tori looked at her watch and looked around. It was 7. She was shaking. She tried to calm herself and smoothed out her dress for like the 10th time. She flicked though a couple of channels. Then she heard a "Hey Tor". She quickly looked up. It was Blake. She quickly turned off the TV and stood up.  
  
"Hey," she said, smiling. They both didn't say anything for a minute. Tori thought she was going to faint as she looked into Blake's dark brown eyes. Her eyes quickly shifted down to his hand, which held a bouquet of roses. Her eyes widened. Blake's eyes shifted down to where she was looking, and quickly remember that he had roses to give her.  
  
"Oh, uh," Blake said, as he looked at the roses. "Theses are for you," He gently gave Tori the bouquet of roses.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"He's giving her the roses!" Marah screamed. The monster got ready to push the button. Everybody's eyes were glued to the screen.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"How sweet," Tori said, as she reached out to take the roses. Just then Dustin, Shane and Hunter burst through the doors of Storm Chargers and looked around.  
  
"Dude, its 7!" Shane said, look at the clock.  
  
"Yah, but where are they?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Maybe Kelly knows," Hunter said, as they all ran towards the backroom, as they passed the coaches, they saw Tori and Blake.  
  
"Whoa, Dudes!" Hunter said, as they slid to a stop, watching the view of Blake giving Tori the roses.  
  
"Awwww!!" They all cheered. Blake and Tori quickly looked and saw that they were being watching. Blake quickly put down his hand with the roses in it and sighed. Tori's hand, which was about to take the roses, dropped too.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Aww! They were so close!!" Kapri shouted.  
  
"Dr. Love!" Lothor boomed. The monster quickly looked up.  
  
"Yes?" She asked.  
  
"Stand there and don't move until those two rangers both touch the roses and have fallen in love!" Lothor said, pointing at Tori and Blake, and then left the room.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hey guys," Tori said as cheerful as she could. Blake put down the flowers on the couch and shot Hunter a look. Hunter caught the look that Blake was sending him and it wasn't a good one.  
  
"Hey, guys, I think we better go..." Hunter said, still looking at Blake.  
  
"What, why?" Dustin said, then he looked at Blake, "Dude, why are you glaring at me like that---WHOA" Hunter quickly dragging Dustin away. Shane quickly followed. Tori quickly smiled at Blake. She went over to pick up the roses that Blake gave her.  
  
"There're beautiful," Tori said, looking at them, she leaned toward and gave Blake a small peck on the cheek...  
  
*~*~*  
  
"PRESS THE BUTTON! PRESS THE BUTTON!" Kapri screamed.  
  
"THE FLOWERS TOUCHING BOTH OF THEM! PRESS THE BUTTON!" Marah screamed along.  
  
Dr. Love quickly pushed the button, and laughed evilly,  
  
"In a few seconds, they won't be able to keep their hands off each other!!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Should we get go---" Tori started to say, as she stepped back after kissing Blake on the cheek, but then this weird feeling came over her. She gasped as she felt a cool breeze weep through her. She heard a soft gasp from Blake too. She quickly looked up at Blake's face, and found that she couldn't tear her eyes away from his eyes. Why does he look so hot right now? Tori thought as she held the roses tightly.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Blake gasped as he felt this cool breeze run through him, as Tori stepped back. He was about to ask Tori if she felt it too, but when he looked at her, he was lost for words, he just kept staring at her beautiful face. Stop it, Blake! Blake commanded himself, as he looked away, and then quickly said, " I think we should get going now," He kept on looking at the floor. He felt Tori's hand slip into his. He quickly looked at her hand and then back at her face.  
  
"Ok," Tori said, smiling. Blake smiled back, and together, they walked out of Storm Chargers.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Um...Dr. Love?" Kapri asked. "I thought you said they would be all over each other by now,"  
  
"Umm..." Dr. Love said, as she studied a book called, "In order for a love spell to work". "I think they have to be alone and in a...dark place," She looked pretty unsure of herself.  
  
"Ok..." Marah said, as she looked at Kapri. They both turned their back toward Dr. Love.  
  
"Do you think she knows what she'd doing?" Kapri asked.  
  
"Not a chance," Marah answered.  
  
"Well...Do you think Uncle would let us take over, since Dr. Love here doesn't have a clue what to do," Kapri said, as she looked over to Dr. Love.  
  
"Not a chance," Marah said.  
  
"Well, then what should we do? If She fails, we'll get blamed!" Kapri hissed, quietly. Marah thought for a while.  
  
"Ok, how about this, we just go with what she's doing, but if she does sometime wrong..." Marah started.  
  
"Then we'll tell Uncle," Kapri answered. Marah stared at her.  
  
"No, we HELP her," Marah said.  
  
"Oh, alright, ok whatever, same thing," Kapri said, as she walked off.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Popcorn?" Blake asked Tori as he held the popcorn bucket toward her.  
  
"Sure, thanks" Tori said, as she took a hand full of popcorn, and then set her eyes back on the screen. They were showing an action movie  
  
"I'm going to go get something to drink, you want anything?" Blake asked, as he got up.  
  
"No thanks," Tori said, as she smiled at him, and then looked back to the screen. Blake walked out the door toward the stands. Tori looked back and watched him buy something. She sighed. He's so cute, and hot...she thought, why am I all of a sudden feeling like this? She turned her head and tried to get her attention back at the movie. Just then another came and sat beside her.  
  
"Hey," The guys said. Tori looked at him and gave him a tiny smile.  
  
"Hey," then she turned back to the screen.  
  
"I'm Ben," he said, "What's you name?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Blake quickly got a coke and started to rush back to his seat, he didn't want to be away from Tori. Then he saw a guy sitting next to her and flirting with her. He felt a giant wave of jealously come over him as he calmly walked back to his seat.  
  
"I'm Tori..." Tori said, not really looking at that other guy.  
  
"That's a pretty name," Ben said as Blake came back and sat down beside her.  
  
"Hey Tor," Blake said, looking at that other guy. The other guy stared at him.  
  
"Hey," Tori said, smiling at him. She was glad that he had come back, that Ben guy was starting to bug her.  
  
"Come on, lets enjoy the movie," Blake said, as he slipped one hand around Tori's shoulder. Tori looked at Blake and Blake winked at her. She smiled and looked back to Ben.  
  
"Later, Ben" Tori said, smiling and then turned all her attention over to Blake.  
  
"O yah..." Ben said, obviously disappointed. "Later" he quickly got up and left. Tori and Blake shared a laugh, as Ben walked away. Blake kept his hand there and Tori slowly leaned her hand on his shoulder. Her hair smelled like Herbal and her skin was so soft. He slowly rested his hands on her shoulder.  
  
About an hour later...  
  
"Well, that was a great movie," Tori said, as she and Blake walked through the dark park together.  
  
"Yah, I think I picked up a few moves," Blake joked.  
  
"Haha, I bet I can still kick your butt," Tori mocked, as she nudged him  
  
"Oh yah, How much?" Blake asked. Tori laughed.  
  
"Alright, right here, right now," Tori said, as she got into fighting stances.  
  
"Haha, for real?" Blake asked. Tori giggled.  
  
"Yah," She said, as she playfully pouched him. Blake did a light kick, which was blocked by Tori and then using her right leg, she tripped him.  
  
"Oomph!" Blake said, as he fell on his back. He tried to quickly stand up, but Tori came and straddled him.  
  
"Haha, had enough?" Tori said, playfully. Blake tried to struggle out, but Tori pinned him to the ground.  
  
"You know, People are probably looking at us like we're crazy." Blake said, trying to look around to see what people's reactions are.  
  
"There's no one here," Tori said, as she looked around too. Blake used this distraction to push Tori over, cause her to roll over. Blake quickly got on top of Tori.  
  
"Give up?" Blake said, laughing.  
  
"No fair!" Tori said, as she laughed along. She tried to get up, but Blake pulled her back, which caused her face to fall closer to Blake's. They both stopped laughing for a minute. Tori looked into Blake's dark brown sparkling eyes, and then her eyes shifted down to his lips. Blake looked at Tori and read her mind. He slowly lowered his lips onto her's. 


	6. Chap5

"Aww! That's so sweet!" Marah cooed, looking at the screen that showed Tori and Blake.  
  
"Haha, see? It's working!" Dr. Love said.  
  
"I want a boyfriend!" complained Marah for like the 5th time.  
  
"Yah, well too bad, cause you're never going to get one," Kapri smirked.  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Marah said, as she sat down on Uncle's Chair. Then they all hear a "BEEP!"  
  
"What was that?" Kapri asked, looking at Marah. Marah slowly sat up, and realized that she sat on Uncle's "P.A.M.".  
  
"Uh Oh..." Marah said, as she held up Uncle's "P.A.M.". "Here, I'll fix it!" Marah quickly pressed multiple buttons on the "P.A.M."  
  
"No!" Kapri yelled. "You...Augh! You just send down like a dozen Kelzaks! God, you're so stupid, Marah!"  
  
"Um...I'm meant to do that!" Marah said.  
  
"Yah, right, whatever" Kapri said.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Tori suddenly felt Blake's soft lips on hers, she kiss him back. And then a couple minutes later, they got into a heavy make out session. Omigosh, Tori thought, not believe that she was lying on the glass in the middle of a park with Blake on top of her, kissing her. She wanted to pitch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming, but her hands wouldn't let go of Blake's neck.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A million questions ran through Blake's head as he was on of Tori and kissing her and one of them was "Am I crushing her?" Blake wanted to ask her, but he didn't want to break away from the kiss. He slowly shifted the weight, and rolled Tori on top of him. He slowly ran his hands up Tori's thighs. Then Tori suddenly broke off the kiss. He looked at her and saw that she eyes were filled with terror.  
  
"What's wrong?" Blake said, confused. Tori was looking up, past his head. The first thought that came to mind was that Hunter, Dustin and Shane had come and had been standing there the whole time, but then Blake tipped his head back and saw what Tori was looking at. There were Kelzaks everywhere!  
  
*~*~*  
  
They started running at us. Tori tried to get up as fast as she could, which was pretty hard to do, since she was wearing dress. One grabbed her and threw her off of Blake.  
  
"Tori!" Blake shouted, as Tori flew through the air. He quickly got up and started fighting the Kelzaks. Tori and Blake were obviously out numbered.  
  
"Ugh!" Tori said, as she got kicked in the stomach, which send her flying back and then a Kelzak kicked her from the back, which send her flying forward. Tori quickly ducked a hit from the Kelzak in front of her and tripped it. Then she grabbed it and threw it at the Kelzak behind her. She smiled in satisfaction of her small victory. She heard a "WHOAAAA" and quickly turned her head see Blake being kicked by two Kelzaks at once, which send him flying through the air and landing at Tori's feet.  
  
"Blake!" Tori cried as she helped him to his feet. "You ok?"   
  
"Yah, I'm fine," Blake said, as he stood up and dusted himself off. "They seem to be stronger then before,"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Marah!" Kapri said, as Blake and Tori started to fight the Kelzaks. "You just screwed up the perfect chance for them!"  
  
"Sorry! It's not my fault that I sat on it!" Marah said, innocently.  
  
"Yah, right," Kapri said. She pressed some buttons on Lothor's P.A.M. and made the Kelzaks disappear.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Marah asked.  
  
"Because then they can alone again! Gees, Marah, did you get dropped on the head when you were a baby?" Kapri smirked. Marah just gave a glare and then turned away.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Should we call for backup?" Tori asked.  
  
"Yah," Blake said, as he held up his morpher. "Cam, this is Blake, We're at the park and a bunch of Kelzaks showed up, we need backup,"  
  
"Alright, they will be right there," Cam replied.  
  
"Alright," Blake said, and then looked at Tori.  
  
"We just have to put up with them until they get here," Tori said. She looked at the Kelzaks, who have re-grouped, and then ran towards us. As just they reached us, they disappeared.  
  
"Whoa, what?" Blake said, looking around.  
  
"Where did they go?" Tori said, as she looked around. After she sat down on the grass. She was beat. We had a couple of bruises and a large gash from one of the Kelzaks blade.  
  
"You ok?" Blake said, as he sat down beside her. He was pretty tired himself. The Kelzaks were harder to beat this time. He now realized that he was in pain from all the hitting and kicking that he took from the Kelzaks. Just then colors of crimson, yellow and red flashed before them and Hunter, Dustin and Shane appeared.  
  
"You guys ok?" Shane asked, as he looked at Blake and Tori.  
  
"Yah," Tori gave a weak reply.  
  
"Dude, I thought you said there were Kelzaks," Dustin said, looking around.  
  
"They were just here, man," Blake answered. He was too tired to say anything.  
  
"Bro, you look beat," Hunter said, looking a bit worried.  
  
"I'm fine," Blake said, looking at Tori.  
  
"Um...Tori?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Mmm?" Tori asked.  
  
"You have a piece of grass in their hair," Dustin smirked. Tori shot him a killer look, and took the piece of grass out of her hair. Dustin send Shane a look that said, "I wonder if that was from the Kelzak attack or something else?" Shane caught the look and tried to not to laughing.  
  
"So, Dude, what happened?" Hunter asked.  
  
"I don't know, Kelzaks appeared and then just...disappeared," Blake said.  
  
"Dude, that doesn't sound right," Dustin said, as he looked at Shane.  
  
"Yah," Shane agreed. "Why would Lothor do that?" He looked at Hunter, but Hunter looked at Blake.  
  
"Come on, Dude, let's go home, you don't look well," Hunter said, as he helped Blake up. Blake winced in pain as he got up.  
  
"I'll see you guys later," Hunter said, as he helped Blake stand up.   
  
"Yah, later," Dustin said, waving.  
  
"Later, Tori," Blake said, a bit disappointed that they're date was cut short.   
  
"Later," Tori said, as she tried to stand up, but quickly fell. Dustin and Shane caught her to in time, and helped her back home. 


	7. Chap6

The Next Day at the Track...  
  
Blake watched as Hunter zoomed around the track with Dustin close behind him. Blake sat down on one of the haystacks near the track with his head on his hand. He didn't go riding because he didn't feel so good, and plus he didn't exactly get a good night of sleep yesterday. The scene of him and Tori kept on playing over and over again in his mind. Man, what's happening to me? Blake wondered. Why am I all of a sudden so attracted to Tori? Maybe cause I'm in love? Blake smiled to himself. It couldn't be, I've only had one date with her.   
  
"Bro!" Hunter shouted as he rode up on his bike. Dustin appeared right behind him. "You alright?" Blake quickly snapped out of his daydream.  
  
"Oh, hey yah, I'm fine, man" Blake replied, smiling   
  
"You...uhhh..." Dustin said, as he made small circles around his face. "You look a little pale, dude," Hunter hopped off his bike and looked at Blake closely.  
  
"Bro, you shouldn't be out here," Hunter said. "You might make your cold a lot worst,"  
  
"I'm fine, man," Blake repeated, He stood up. "I'm going to head over to Storm Chargers,"  
  
"Alright, we'll be there in a bit," Hunter said, as he hopped back on his bike.  
  
"Ok, Later," Blake said, as he turned around and headed for Storm Chargers.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"DR.LOVE!!" Lothor boomed, as he stormed into the room. "Why is this taking so long?"  
  
"Uh, well, they should be all over each other by now, I don't see why they're not," Dr. Love said as she took how her "In order for a love spell to work" book out again. "Well...um...are they alone?"   
  
"No," Lothor said, thinking  
  
"Well, that's the problem," Dr. Love said, as she closed the book.  
  
"Well, Make it so they're alone!!" Lothor yelled, as he walked out of the room.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hey Tori, How was the-" Kelly started to say, and then she took a closer look at Tori. "Wow, Are you feeling ok?" Tori's nose was all stuffed up and her face was paler then usual.  
  
"Hey, Kell," Tori said, before sneezing. "Yah, I'm feeling ok...Is Blake here?"  
  
"No, I haven't seen him all day," She said, then smiled, "How did the date go?"   
  
"Good, Thanks" Tori said, but it sounded more like "Ood, nax," Kelly laughed, as Tori sneezed.  
  
"I suggest you better go home and get rid of that cold," Kelly said, as Tori sneezed again. Kelly reached into her pocket to get Tori a tissue.  
  
"Uh Nuh," Tori said, shaking her head. "I'll go get my own," She walked behind the counter and got out a bag. She carefully opened the bag and reached in and took out a rolled out blanket and a couple of bagged up food.  
  
"What's that?" Kelly said, looking confused  
  
"My "everything" bag," Tori said, as she yanked out a little pack of tissues. "After hearing about a earthquake destroying millions of houses. My mom went all crazy and made me pack a "everything" bag, that has everything a person needs to survive in it,"   
  
"Wow, talk about a overprotective mom," Kelly said, as she looked into the bag, finding matches and a mini first aid kit.  
  
"Yah, tell me about it," Tori said, as she blew her nose. Shane walked into Storm Chargers with his board at his side.  
  
"Whoa, Tori, you shouldn't be going camping when you're sick," Shane said, looking at Tori's bag. Tori blew her nose again and shot Shane a look. She quickly stuffed the mini case of tissues in, and then the bags of food and blanket, closed the bag and shoved it under the counters  
  
"Ugh," Tori said to Shane. She didn't feel like explaining the whole "everything" bag again. She sneezed again...and then again...and then again...  
  
"Augh!!" Tori said, as she got out the bag again, opened it, took out the blanket and bags of food and took out the mini case of tissues. She sneezed again.   
  
"Maybe you should get some rest, Tor," Shane said, as he jumped on the counter.  
  
"Um...I think I'll do that," Tori said. Just as she was about to put the bag away she sneezed again.  
  
"K, I'm just going to take this with me," She said, as she took the bag and stomped out the backdoor.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Blake walked in at Storm Chargers and looked around. No sign of Tori, he thought. He quickly spotted Shane.  
  
"Hey, man" Blake said as he walked over to the counters.  
  
"Hey, Blake," Shane said, trying to fix his wheel, and then he quickly stopped and looked up. "Blake!" Then he turned around and looked at the backdoor. "Dude! Uh..." Shane was shock and lost for words. Right after Tori leaves Blake comes in. Shane tried to get a hold of himself. "Tori! Here! Looking for you!" He managed to spit out, giving Blake the wrong idea.   
  
"Tori's here?" Blake said, eyes wide open. He looked around. "Where?"  
  
"No!" Shane said, waving his hands. Kelly, who was helping a customer, came over and saw Blake.  
  
"Blake!" She exclaimed. "Tori was just looking for you, She just left through the backdoor,"  
  
"Yah," Shane said, "What she said," Blake shot a look, and then said thanks and ran over the backdoor.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Tori walked out backdoor which lead to a lonely alleyway. Suddenly, suddenly, three gangster guys hopped out.  
  
"Hey, sexy," one in a black jacket said. "Going somewhere?" Tori stopped dead in her tracks. She wasn't in mood to take on three guys, and plus she was still weak from yesterday's fight and her cold didn't make her feel any better. She sighed. She didn't trust herself to talk. After realizing that she wasn't going to talk. One of them said, "What's the matter, Baby? Don't speak English?" They all laughed. Tori could feel the anger build up inside of her. She tried to calm herself without making it obvious, but one of the guys thought she was taking deep breaths because she was about to cry.  
  
"Oh, Don't worry, Baby, We won't hurt you," He mocked as he moved closer. He put his hand on Tori's shoulder, gently. Ugh, Why did I wear a tank today? Tori thought, as he slowly slid his rough hand down her arm. Tori looked helpless. There was no way she could take on three well build guys. There was only one way to get away: run, but she had a backpack on and being chased by three horny guys, isn't a good idea. Now his hands has moved from her hand to her stomach and his hands started to move up slowly. Ok, Tori thought. This is insane! This guy actually thought he had just come and get second base with me. Tori's anger all gathered at her fist and quickly the lighting, her fish smashed the guy's nose.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Blake opened the door and heard an "AHHH!" He quickly stepped out and saw three guys there. One guy seems to be in pain. They all took off at the same time after...Tori!  
  
"Aw...no," Blake said, as he ran after them.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The three guys were catching up! Tori tried to run faster, but the bag was weighing her down. She was just about to lose the bag, when one of the guys caught her by her arm and slammed her up against a wall. The guy who got punched him the nose, wiped his bloody nose and told the guy who caught Tori to back off. The guy who caught Tori let go and Tori turned to the guy with the bloody nose.   
  
"Its not nice to hit people in the nose," He hissed in Tori's face.  
  
"Oh, I'll show you nice," Tori said, as she raised her hand to hit the guy again, and the other guy were at her side, holding her hands and legs down. The guy laughed. Tori tried not to let her fear show. The guy put his hand against the wall, beside Tori's head. He started to lean in. Aw, man, Tori realized that he was going to kiss her. Well, if he's going to rape me, I'm going to just let him," Tori thought, then she sneezed in his face. The guys closed his eye in shock. He slowly wiped the spit away.  
  
"Never!" He ripped a part of her tank off starting from the bottom. "Ever!" He ripped another part off. "Spit!" He ripped some more of her tank off. "In!" He ripped some off the back. "My!" He ripped another part off the back. "Face!" He hissed inches from her face. Thankfully, the tank still managed to cover her bra. Tori had tears in her eyes, and they were because of her ripped tank. She was actually scared from being raped from this guy.  
  
"Tori!!" She heard someone shout. She looked and smiled a bit. It was Blake! "Leave her alone!" The guy, who was inches from Tori's face, gave a look to his boys and they quickly left Tori's side to fight Blake. Of course, Blake quickly took them down. The guy, who was planning to rape Tori quickly grabbed both his boys and told them to watch Tori. Then he turned to Blake. He flipped out a switchblade. Blake quickly prepared himself.  
  
"No!!" Tori shouted as she struggled to get free from those two guys. She kicked one of the guy's in the place where it caused him a lot of pain, which caused him to let go of her hand. She used that free hand to punch the other guy in the gut, which knocked the wind out of him. He let go of her hand and she used it to punch him in her face. Blake, who was also weak from his cold/the last fight, tried to dodge the knife, but he wasn't quick enough for the guy stabbed him right in the shoulder. 


	8. Chap7

"Noo!!" Tori cried as she reached Blake's fallen body. He was bleeding really badly. She quickly got up to face the guys responsible for Blake's pain.  
  
"Sorry, Blondie, but we couldn't let your boyfriend come between us," He grinned. Tori felt killing that guy. She dropped her backpack and stepped in front of Blake.  
  
"Tori..." Blake breathed out softly. "What...are you...doing?" Tori looked at Blake and then looked at his arm, which made her even angrier. The guy, who stabbed Blake, looked back at his gang. They were both still in pain. One was trying to get his nose to stop bleeding and one was waddling in pain from being kicked in the nuts. The guy quickly looked back at Tori and laughed when he saw that she was in a fighting stance.  
  
"You think you actually stand a chance of beating me, Blondie?" The guy smirked. He was still holding on to that knife. He charged at Tori, holding the knife out. Tori quickly dodged the knife and kicked it out of his hand. Then she punched him, hard. He stumbled back, as Tori picked up the knife.  
  
"Run," Tori commanded. She held out the knife. The guy ran off and the guy with the bleeding nose ran after him, followed slowly by the other guy. She lowered the knife and sighed. She quickly turned around and kneeled beside Blake.  
  
"Blake!" Tori shouted as she shook him slowly. He had lost a bit of blood.   
  
"I'm okay," He said, trying not to sound like his in pain. He tired to stand up. "Augh..." He groaned out in pain.  
  
"Uh Nuh," Tori said, shaking her hand. She placed her hand on his chest and gently pushed him down. She grabbed her bag and started to take out the blanket.  
  
"What's that?" Blake asked, still grabbing his shoulder.  
  
"My everything bag," Tori said, as she took out a bag of food. "Don't ask,"  
  
"Ooook," Blake said, with a shrug. "Its funny how we can take on like a dozen Kelzaks and have trouble taking on three guys,"  
  
"Yah, I know," Tori said, as she took out the last bag of food.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"What's happening now?" Lothor asked as he entered the room.  
  
"Well, the Navy rangers injured and..." Marah started.  
  
"Injured?" Lothor asked.  
  
"Yah and he's alone with the blue ranger," Kapri said. Lothor quickly looked at the screen and groaned.  
  
"This is taking too long," Lothor muttered.  
  
"Hey uncle?" Marah asked.  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Why don't you send them on an island...like all by themselves?" Marah asked, sweetly.  
  
"What a dumb idea, Marah," Kapri started. "Why don't you actually trying to use your b-"  
  
"No!" Lothor cut in. "I like it!"  
  
"What?!" Both Kapri and Marah exclaimed. Marah quickly recovered and said, "You do?! Yea!"  
  
"Alright," Lothor said, ignoring Marah. "I'm going to go down there and send those two to an island," He quickly beamed off the ship.  
  
"He liked my idea, Note: "MY" idea," Marah said, in Kapri's face.  
  
"Yah, yah, whatever, you don't have to rub it in," Kapri said, as she walked away.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Yah, well, I hope we don't run into more trouble," Blake said, as he glazed at Tori, who was taking more stuff out of her bag. Then they heard an evil laugh. Tori, who had her hand in her bag, froze. Blake muttered some words that she couldn't make out.  
  
"Please tell me I'm not hearing Lothor laughing," Tori said.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you," Blake said, as he looked Lothor dead in the eye.  
  
"I'll call for back up," Tori said; as she took put her morpher up to her face.  
  
"I don't think so," Lothor said, as an energy ball appeared at his hand. "Say one word in that morpher and your navy boyfriend dies," Tori looked at Blake, who was looking at that energy ball. Tori slowly lowered her morpher.  
  
"That's better," Lothor said, as the energy ball disappeared. He quickly took out his P.A.M. and called on a Monster.   
  
"We don't stand a chance," Blake whispered to Tori. Tori agreed with a nod.  
  
"I'm going slip in front of you, call the rangers when I'm front of you," Tori hissed, as she slowly moved in front of Blake.   
  
"No! Tori!" Blake hissed back, but Lothor quickly looked up from his P.A.M. and Blake stopped himself from talking. A monster appeared out of thin air.  
  
"Meet Tela" Lothor gloated. Tela? Blake wondered. What kind of name is Tela? Tori started to stand up, blocking Blake. Blake quickly held his morpher up to his face and called Cam.  
  
"Tela!" Lothor said. "Send them to the island where the other rangers can never find them!" Lothor started laughing.  
  
"Island?" Tori asked. The monster flew up and then shot a hugh fast bubble over us. Tori quickly covered Blake, even though the bubble was painless.  
  
"Bye bye, rangers!" Lothor laughed as he nodded to the monster, who flicked his hand, and then everything went black for a minute.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Augh..." Blake said, as he looked around. Tori was still right in front of him and the bag was still right beside Blake. Nothing had really changed, excepted that they were not behind Storm Chargers in a Alley way. They were on some sort of island. 


	9. Chap8

"Where are we?" Tori asked, then she realized that Blake was still injured. "Oh! Blake!" She quickly sat down and took out the first aid kit. Even though Blake was wearing another shirt under his heavy motocross shirt, Tori can still see blood that had soaked through both those shirts. Tori was surprised that he isn't passing out but losing soo much blood.  
  
"Roll up your sleeve" Tori ordered. After rolling up his sleeve, She still couldn't see where he was stabbed. Tori blushed a bit and then said, "You have to take off your shirt," Blake looked at her with a funny look, but did what he was told. He slowly tried to tug off his heavy navy motor shirt with one arm without ruining his hair. Tori bit her lip and laughed at the sight. Blake was now tangled in his motor shirt.  
  
"Uhhh..." Blake said, with a helpless look on his face. "A little help here?" Tori laughed and helped his get off his motor shirt. And then she slowly slipped his left arm through the armhole without touching his injured shoulder and then she slipped the shirt off his other arm and head, which showed off his slightly toned chest, which had been always hidden under Blake's baggy shirts. Tori forced herself to stop staring at his chest and quickly looked at Blake's left shoulder. There was a whole circle of slightly dried blood. Tori reached into her bag and took out a towel. She soaked it in water from a bottle and gently washed off the dried blood. She could hear Blake hiss in pain softly. She glanced at him to see if he was ok, his eyes were half way opened. When she was finished, the cut appeared and it wasn't as big as she thought it was. She slowly took any part of the towel and soaked it in alcohol.  
  
"Blake," Tori said, shaking him a bit.   
  
"Uh?" Blake said, snapping awake.   
  
"This is going to sting a bit, ok?" Tori said, loud, clearly and slowly.  
  
"Ok..." Blake said as his eyes drooped. Tori pushed Blake down on his back and held him down with one of his hands and with the other; she took the damp towel and swiped it across the cut. Blake's eyes flew open and he shrugged to get up, but Tori held him down.  
  
"I told you it would hurt," Tori said, coolly, still cleaning the cut.  
  
"Yah, but-" Blake shut his eyes tightly. When he opened them again, Tori saw a bit of tears in them. "That didn't count..." He took a deep breathing. Tori took another quickly swipe and then stopped, seeing how much pain Blake was in. "because I was half asleep," Blake finished. Tori took out some bandages. When she was finished bandaging Blake up, he was fast asleep. Tori took one of the blankets and placed it over Blake. She leaded over and kissed him on the cheek. She felt Blake tense up and then smile. Then she quickly reached for her morpher.  
  
"Cam?" She shouted into the Morpher. "Cam!" No answer. Tori groaned as she looked around. It wasn't really a big island. There were a bunch of palm trees with a few coconuts on them and...a cave! Tori quickly looked through her bag and took out a flashlight. She ran over to the cave and looked around. It looked like a cave that came straight out of the movie Cast Away, but it looked...homier. It looked like people actually lived here before. Tori made a face, the idea of living where people who are probably dead, once lived didn't sound very invited to her, but like she had a choice. She quickly ran back check on Blake. He was still asleep.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"I wonder why Cam called us all here, man" Dustin said, as he, Hunter and Shane all hopped down the steps towards Ninja Ops. Cyber Cam was working at the computer while Cam was sitting down at the table talking to his Sensei.  
  
"Rangers," Sensei said, as he watch them  
  
"What happened," Shane asked as Cam.  
  
"Yah and where's Tori and Blake?" Dustin smirked. Cam and Sensei didn't laugh.   
  
"Well, A few minutes ago, Blake tired to contact us, but he was cut off," Cam looked at Hunter. Hunter stared back.  
  
"What happened to him?" Hunter asked. "Where is he now?"  
  
"We don't know, rangers," Sensei said, gently. "But we believe that they were last at an alley, behind Storm Chargers,"  
  
"That's where Blake went to find Tori," Shane exclaimed.  
  
"Let's move," Dustin said, as they all took off.  
  
A Few Minutes Later...  
  
Dustin, Hunter and Shane all arrived behind Storm Chargers. They slowly walked through the Alleyway, looking for clues. Shane quickly spotted blood on the concrete.   
  
"Blood...?" Hunter asked, looking a bit worried.   
  
"Dude, we don't even know if that's either Tori or Blake's blood, it could be someone else's," Dustin said. "And plus, if it WAS their blood, they would have had to been stabbed---AHHH!"   
  
"What? What!" Hunter shouted, quickly leaping to where Dustin was. Shane followed quickly. They all stared for a minute, at a knife that was half covered in blood.  
  
"Ok...um..." Dustin started quietly. "T-t-that might not be theirs," Shane quickly spoke into his morpher.  
  
"Cam!"  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"We found a knife with blood on it," Shane said, slowly. There was a pause.  
  
"We'll teleport it back to the base and examine it," Cam said.   
  
"Ok," Shane said, he quickly turned to the guys. Hunter ran his hand through his hand.  
  
"It might not even be theirs, dude," Dustin said.  
  
"Yah," Shane agreed.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hey, look Marah!" Kapri shouted.  
  
"What? What?" Marah asked quickly, jumping over to the screen.  
  
"It's your boyfriend!" Kapri teased. Marah blushed a bit.  
  
"He is NOT my boyfriend!" Marah said.  
  
"Prove it!" Kapri said.  
  
"I will!" Marah said, as she reached for Uncle's P.A.M. and send down a lot of Kelzaks.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Yah and Dude---" Dustin started. Then something tapped him on the shoulder. Dustin quickly turned around. It was a Kelzak! Dustin quickly ducked a hit and Hunter and Shane quickly spread out and took on a couple of Kelzaks themselves.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kapri and Marah watch as the rangers fight the Kelzaks, Well...actually only Kapri was watching the rangers. Marah was only watching Dustin. She knew she had blown her one chance of being his girlfriend...let alone being only his friend. Marah sighed, and so did Kapri.  
  
"Well, it looks like your lover boy and his team beat the Kelzaks...again," Kapri said. "Send more down," Marah stared.  
  
"Uh..." Marah started. "Should we waste anymore Kelzaks on them, I mean---"  
  
"Well, unless you don't want to because you want to protect the yellow ranger," Kapri mocked. Marah blushed and then pretended not to care. She quickly took Uncle's P.A.M and send down more Kelzaks.  
  
"See?" Marah said, as more Kelzaks appeared. " I AM evil,"  
  
"O yah," Kapri mocked. "Sending down a couple of Kelzaks, yah, real evil," Kapri laughed. Marah shot her a deadly look and stormed out.  
  
*~*~*  
  
It was around dinner time when Blake woke up. Blake looked around, and then remembered where he was, on an island just like Lothor said. Did I just take a nap? Blake thought to himself as he looked at the blanket that was laid over him. Dude what's wrong with me? Blake sneezed twice before trying to get up, and then he remembered that he hurt his shoulder. Whoa, he thought. Did Tori bandage me up? Then he saw Tori walk over to him with two cans of fruit in her hands. She looked like one of those lifeguards from Baywatch. He looked at what she was wearing and remembered that guy who ripped her shirt.  
  
"Hey," She said, as she kneed down. She handed him a can of fruit. "Did you have a nice nap?" Blake laughed, as he took the can.  
  
"Yah," Blake said, "Thanks for bandaging up my shoulder,"  
  
"No problem," Tori said, as she sat down, eating. There was a moment of silence.   
  
"Did you try contacting Ninja Ops?" Blake asked.   
  
"Yah, No responds," Tori said, as she finished her can of fruit and got up. "I looked around and I found a cave," Blake finished his fruits, took the blanket and got up too.  
  
"How's your shoulder," Tori asked as they walked to the cave.  
  
"Its better," Blake said. He saw a cave. "Is that it?" He pointed to the cave.  
  
"Yah, come check it out," Tori said, leading the way. They both walked in. It was pretty bight, because of the sun. Tori sort of unpacked a couple of things.  
  
"Wow," Blake said, as he looked around. "Home, sweet home"  
  
Tori laughed, as she sat down on the "bed".   
  
"Oh, I washed your shirts," Tori said, as she yawned, then she pointed beside her and there were Blake's shirt, hanging to dry.  
  
"Oh, thanks," Blake said, surprised. "You didn't have to do that,"  
  
"Well, you couldn't really wash the shirts by yourself anyways," Tori said, as Blake sneezed. Tori looked at him. "Do you have a cold too?"   
  
"Oh yah, sort of," Blake said, as he sat down beside her. Tori reached in her bag.  
  
"Here," She tossed him a bag of Advil and a bottle of water. Blake quickly took those.  
  
"Did you take them yet?" Blake asked.  
  
"Yah," Tori said, sleepily. "Um...if you're hungry, just look in the over there," Tori pointed to the right of her. Blake looked beside him. There were at least 3 bags full of food.  
  
"Whoa," Blake said, "Ok, thank Tor," No answer. Blake looked at Tori, who was fast asleep. Blake pulled the covers over her and walked out of the cave. He had to get away from her. Everything second with her only made him want her more. He remembered their date. He smiled. He quickly looked back behind him and saw Tori sound asleep. He tiptoed back in and grabbed another can of fruit and ran out for a walk.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Dude," Dustin said, as he kicked the last Kelzaks out of the way.  
  
"Yah?" Shane said, as they all re-grouped.  
  
"Is just me, or were they just like multiplying?" Dustin asked, rubbing his neck.  
  
"Yah, man, that was totally brutal," Hunter said.  
  
"Rangers," Cam said, through their morphers.  
  
"Yah?" Hunter said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hunter, but the blood belongs to Blake," Cam replied slowly. Hunter froze for a minute.  
  
"But that just means he's injured, right?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Yah, don' worry, Hunter," Cam said. "I think Blake just got stabbed somewhere, but it was only a small stab,"  
  
"Ok, you guys," Shane said, taking control. "Let's look more clues or something," They looked for a minute.  
  
"Hey!" Hunter shouted, suddenly. "Shane, Was Tori wearing a blue top today?"  
  
"Yah, why?" Shane said, coming over to where Hunter said. Hunter held up some pieces of Tori's ripped shirt. Shane's eyes widen.  
  
"Maybe its not Tori's," Dustin said. He looked closely at the shirt. "Ok, maybe it is Tori's, but that doesn't mean anything,"  
  
"Man, this is not making any sense," Hunter said, throw the pieces of shirt down on the ground.  
  
"Sensei, we found pieces of Tori's shirt, well...we think its Tori's shirt," Shane said into his morpher.  
  
"Ok, rangers, good work, report to Ninja Ops," Sensei ordered.  
  
"Man, Lothor's so going to pay for this," Hunter muttered as he started walking after Dustin and Hunter. He sighed. I wonder what Blake's doing right now.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Blake slowly walked back to the cave after his walk. It was getting dark. When he walked in, Tori was lighting candles.  
  
"Hey," Blake said.  
  
"Hey, where were you?" Tori said, as she lit the last candle.  
  
"Oh, I just took a walk, that's all," Blake said, as he flopped down on the bed. Tori sat beside him as she put away the matches. She could barely look Blake in the eye. She felt so weird, here she was, in a bed with the guy that she really liked, with candles all around here and plus, he had no shirt on! She quickly turned to Blake and smiled. He smiled back. She can tell he felt awkward too. She shuddered and pulled the covers over her.   
  
"You cold?" Blake asked. Tori nodded slightly. Blake hesitated fro a minute and then said, "Come here," Tori felt him pull her back so she was laying against his chest. Tori felt herself start to relax.   
  
"Thanks," She said, flashing a smile that made Blake melt. She suddenly stopped smiling and looked into Blake's eyes. Blake was looking into her eyes too. He slowly lowered his lips on Tori's. Tori felt his arms wrap around her, which made her forget she was cold. Tori deepen the kiss and Blake started to tug at her shirt.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Um...Lothor..." Dr. Love said, as she walked into the room.  
  
"Yes?" Lothor asked.  
  
"I believe they spell won't work," Dr. Love said.  
  
"What?" Lothor madly exclaimed. "Why not?"  
  
"Well...you see...the spell doesn't work if they two rangers are already in love," Dr. Love said. She quickly saw Lothor's unhappy reaction, and added, "but it will make them sick...for a couple of days..."  
  
"So, you're telling me that there's no point of them being on a island together, alone?" Lothor asked, madly.  
  
"Well, no," Dr. Love said. An energy ball appeared at Lothor's hand. "O, BUT! I have a plan!" Dr. love quickly said.  
  
"I'm listening," Lothor said.  
  
"We can send in a clone of the Navy Ranger, He will be just like the navy ranger but more evil and he will be more in love with the blue ranger then the real navy ranger." Dr. Love said. The energy call disappeared.  
  
"Alright, this better work!" Lothor said.  
  
"It will!" Dr. Love said, as a replica of Blake walked in. His eyes flashed red. He bowed down in front of Lothor and Dr. Love.  
  
"Meet My clone!"  
  
"Hmmm...I like it," Lothor said.  
  
"Where's Tori?" the clone Blake said, evilly. "I just CAN'T live without Tori,"  
  
"The other navy ranger has her," Dr. Love said, "And...hmm...he's kissing her right now," Lothor gave her a look.  
  
"He is?" Lothor whispered.  
  
"No, but I'm trying to get him jealous and stuff," Dr Love whispered back. Then she said out loud, "Tomorrow, you will go and...well..."get to her" before the navy ranger does...even if she doesn't want to,"  
  
"So you want me to rape her?" the evil Blake said, with an evil grin on his face. Dr. Love pretended to think for a while and then said  
  
"Yes, That's exactly what I want you to do "  
  
The evil clone Blake grinned and eyes flashed pure red and said, "Your wish is my command"  
  
Hehe, hey, every1!  
  
Poor Tori, huh? Getting raped by every1! LoL!!  
  
Thax 4 reviewing my story 4 every1 who have reviewed my story!  
  
Anyways, I hope u have enjoyed dis Chapter! And I have a more chapters coming! So keep checking!! R&R PLZ!   
  
Billie 


	10. Chap9

Tori woke up and realized that she had felt asleep leaning on Blake. She quickly tried to get up without waking him, but he quickly opened his eyes when she stood up.  
  
"Morning," Blake said, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Morning," Tori squeaked, as she got up quickly. Her mind quickly flashed back to her and Blake's little makeup session. She felt her face get hot and she quickly turned her face away from Blake.  
  
"I'll...um...get breakfast," Tori said, as she made her way to the little stash of food. Blake looked at her as she went through the bags of food. She is so beautiful, He thought, her hair, her eyes, her lips...Blake's mind quickly re-played last night. He started smiled, but then stopped. I can't think like this, he thought. I've got to find a way to get off this island. He quickly shook his head, as came back with a mini box of cereal.  
  
"O yea, Corn pops," Blake said, as he took the box of Corn Pops from her. "My favorite," Tori laughed softly as she sat down in front of him. They ate their cereal in silence, until Blake got up and felt his motor track shirt and then sat back down.  
  
"Still wet?" Tori asked.  
  
"Yep," Blake replied. Then no one talked for a minute.  
  
"So how's your shoulder?" Tori asked as she poured some corn flakes in her mouth. Blake had been soo wrapped up in what happened last night that he totally forgot his shoulder.  
  
"Oh, yah," he said as he touched his shoulder. "Its fine, I guess,"  
  
"We should re-bandage that," Tori said, as she finished her breakfast. She quickly tossed the empty box in one of the plastic bags and got out the First Aid Kit. She quickly got the old bandage off of Blake. There was a bit of blood that dried on his should. She quickly took out the bottle of water and a cloth.  
  
"Wait," Blake said, as he stopped her hand from pouring the water on the cloth. "We need all the pure water we have, just use the ocean water."  
  
"But it might sting," Tori protested. Blake waved his hand away.  
  
"It's ok, I don't mind," Blake said. Tori looked at him for a second and then got up.  
  
"Don't move," She ordered. "I'll be right back," Then she turned around and left the cave  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Cam, can you find them anywhere?" Hunter asked, as he paced.  
  
"No, not yet," Cam said. "I'm trying to trace their morphing signals, but nothing has came up yet," Hunter sighed. Dustin walked over to Hunter.  
  
"Dude, we're all worried," Dustin said, patting Hunter on the shoulder.  
  
"Yah, man, and besides," Shane added. "Him and Tori are together and their both power rangers, I'm sure they can handle whatever comes up,"  
  
"Yah, ok," Hunter said, smiling. "Thank, man," They all exchanged high fives. Sensei quickly flipped up on the table.  
  
"Shane," Sensei asked, in his gentle voice. "Where did you last see Tori?"  
  
"At Storm Chargers, Sensei," Shane said, "She went out behind back," Shane then turned to Dustin and Hunter, "Speaking of Storm Chargers, Shouldn't you guys be working?" Dustin and Hunter looked blanked for a second and looked at each other. Then they both ran out using Ninja Shriek to get to storm chargers as soon as possible. Shane and Cam laughed while Sensei took note of disciplining Hunter and Dustin for using their Ninja Powers for their own purposes.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Tori walked down the sandy hill, which lead to the beach. She quickly bended down and soaked the cloth with water. She heard someone approaching her and quickly turned around. It was Blake.  
  
"Blake?" Tori asked, as she stood up straight. She looked at his new changed of clothes. "What are you doing down here? I thought I told you to stay at the cave?" Blake didn't answer. "Blake?" Blake slowly took off his motor track shirt, which was supposed to be will wet and threw it on the ground. Tori looked at the shirt and then back at Blake.  
  
"What are you doing?" Tori said, confused. Blake still didn't answer. Tori picked up his motor shirt and felt it. "I thought you said it was still wet," Blake still didn't answer. "Blake! What's going on?" Tori looked into Blake's eyes. They were different...something about them was different. He didn't look as her as if she was his friend, he was looking like the way he did back on the island, when he and Hunter were under a spell, he looked at her like she was...his enemy! Then his eyes flashed red. Tori gasped and started running. Blake grabbed her by the arm and yanked her to him. Tori let out another gasped as she faced Blake again. She quickly pushed him away and kicked him, and then she ran. A few seconds later, Blake ran after her, he was getting closer...and closer...and then he tackled her.  
  
"Uh!" Tori grunted as she hit the sand. She felt dizzy. Blake, who had grabbed her feet and tackled her, started to slowly climb up her. Tori quickly kicked him away and stood up. She punched him, but he blocked it. And managed to punch him a couple of times and scratch him on the arm. She noticed that his shoulder had no cut.  
  
"Stop!" she cried. Blake stopped and stood there, glaring at her. "Who are you?" No answer. She looked at his arm: a wire. A wire? She thought, as her eyes went wide. She quickly picked up a stone and threw it right where the wire as. "Blake" quickly fell and then after a few seconds, he started to get up. Tori started running. She saw a forest and ran into it. She could hear "Blake" close behind her. She looked back and saw that he was gaining on her. She didn't see the root sticking out of the ground in front of her and tripped.  
  
"Whoaaaaa!" Tori shouted as she fell. "Blake" stopped in front of her and stared at her as she tried to get up, but she was too tired.  
  
"Get away from me," Tori hissed as she slowly inched herself away from "Blake". Then she felt someone standing behind her. Was it the real Blake? She slowly turned around and saw...some sort of Indian. Omg, what in the world? Tori thought. "Am Indian?" He looked down at her and then looked at "Blake".   
  
"You, Stop," The Indian ordered "Blake". "Blake" just stood there for a minute and then an evil grin appeared on his face as he charged for the Indian. "Blake" and then Indian quickly encaged in a fight. The poor Indian shouted a large war-cry kind of shout and a few minutes later, more Indians appeared. Tori just laid there, wondering what to do. I didn't know there were Indians here, Tori thought, Where am I? She quickly looked around as about 25 Indians surround the evil Blake. Blake! Tori thought. He must still be in the cave, wondering where I am! I have to get to him! Tori quickly tried to stand up, but quickly fell down. She groaned in pain. Just great, she thought. How can I get to Blake when I can't even stand up? Tori thought for a minute, then she remembered her morpher! Oh please let this work! She prayed.   
  
"Blake! Blake! Can you hear me?" Tori shouted into the morpher. Tori heard a bit of static over the loud battle cries and grunts.  
  
"Tori? Tori? Where are you?" Tori heard Blake replied weakly.  
  
"I'm in some sort of forest," Tori replied, looking around.  
  
"Are you ok? It sounds like world war two over there," Blake asked.  
  
"Um...I think Lothor made a replica of you and plus there are Indians on this island," Tori said.  
  
"What? Indians?" Pause, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Um...yah, I'm pretty sure," Tori replied as an Indian ran toward "Blake" with a spear.  
  
"Um...ok, stay there! I'm come and find you," Blake said.  
  
"No! Blake! You might get hurt! And...your shoulder!" Tori protested.  
  
"It's a risk I'll have to take!" Blake said, panting, which told Tori that he was running.  
  
"No, Blake...uhhh...---" Tori stopped talking and looked up at about 30 Indians. "Uhhh...Hey..." Tori said, slowly getting up. She winced at her pain and fell. Luckily, two Indians caught her and lifted her up. Then an old Indian appeared and looked at Tori.  
  
"White...guy...hurt you?" The old Indian asked. Tori looked at him like he was crazy for a minute and realized that he asked her if "Blake" was the one who hurt her.  
  
"Um...yes, Blake...uh...white guy...hurt me," Tori replied, awkwardly. The old Indian thought for a while and then made a sign with his hand.   
  
"You...home...with us," The old Indian smiled. Tori smiled, weakly back. She wanted to go with the Indians, but what about Blake?  
  
"TORI!" She heard someone shout. Tori quickly turned around. It was Blake...the real Blake!  
  
"Blake!" Tori shouted, as she turned to run to him, but the two Indians stopped her.  
  
"You...safe...with us," The old Indian told Tori and then made a sign to the two Indians at her side. The two Indians started to drag her away.   
  
"No wait! He's my friend! Wait!" Tori started to say, but the two Indians didn't listen. Tori looked back at Blake, who had about 20 Indians charging at him.  
  
"What? Wait, Whoa!" Tori heard him cried.  
  
"Blake!!" Tori shouted, trying to go back, but of course, the two Indians were strong. She kept on struggling, until everything went back.  
  
*~*~*  
  
She woke up lying on a blanket. Where am I? Tori thought. She looked around. Omg, I'm in a hut! Tori thought as she quickly sat up. She quickly got up and bumped her head on the top of the hut.  
  
"Ow!" she cried and then growled, she slowly ducked and waddled out of the hut. She looked around. There were about 40 more huts around her and they made a circle. In the middle of the circle was a place to build a fire. Tori groaned as she looked around. This looked like a setting right out of a story. Then she saw a kind lady walk toward her. She smiled and gave Tori bowl. She smiled kindly and took the bowl. It was filled with some sort of soup. Tori wrinkled her nose and slowly took a small sip. It tasted awful! Tori gave the lady a small laugh.  
  
"Um...its...good," Tori said, smiling a fake smile. Then she gave the lady a thumb's up and then lady smiled and left. Tori quickly set the bowl aside and looked around.  
  
"Blake?" She shouted into her morpher. "Blake? Can you hear me?"  
  
"Tori!" Blake groaned out weakly. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yah, I'm fine, what about you? Where are you?"  
  
"I'm in some sort of cage, I think they thought that replica of Blake was me," Blake said, hissing in pain.  
  
"Are you ok?" Tori asked worriedly.  
  
"Yah, I'll be fine, we have to get out of here, they're going to have some sort of weird ceremony tonight," Blake said, "I'm in a very small hut, hurry"   
  
"Augh, there are like a billion huts out here," whined Tori to herself as she walked around. After searching in 10 huts, she found the old Indian.  
  
"Oh, hi," Tori said, awkwardly bowing. The old Indian bowed back, slowly. Then he explained to her that they have captured Blake and they will kill him tonight. Tori pretended to be surprised and happy. Before she could say anything, they both heard a wild war cry. Tori quickly looked around, as the old Indian told her to go back to into a hut. Tori quickly leaped in a hut, followed by 3 other women.  
  
"What's happening?" Tori asked.  
  
"White man attack," One of the women told her. White man? Tori thought. Blake! She quickly got up and ran toward the sound of battle cries. She saw about 20 Indians fighting Blake. How do I know if it's the real Blake or fake Blake? Tori wondered. Then, before she could react. An arrow shot through the air and hit Blake dead center on the chest.  
  
Hey, hehe, dis chapter was kinda crappy (and short), but dun worry, I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I'm done. Plz r&r! so I know what u think.  
  
I am working on another Blake and Tori story, so look out 4 that! Hehehe  
  
Billie~* 


	11. Chap10

"Noooo!!!" Tori shouted, as she ran toward Blake. One of the Indians held her back. "Let me go!" She hissed, angrily as she shook off his grip. She quickly knelt down by Blake. "Blake?" She said, softly. "Blake?" She held Blake in her arms and felt a few tears slowly drop down her face. Suddenly, Tori and all the Indians that have made a circle around her and Blake, heard shouting. All of the Indians turned around and gasped. Tori felt the Indians behind her move away. She slowly looked behind her and saw...Blake!  
  
"Blake?" Tori gasped in surprised.  
  
"Tori!" Blake shouted as struggled to get free from the Indians that had been holding him down. Tori quickly looked back at the Blake she held in her hands. His eyes began to blink red and the wires in his chest started buzzing.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Is everything going as planned?" Lothor asked, as he entered the room.  
  
"Um..." Marah said, glancing at Kapri.  
  
"Well," Kapri said, choosing her words carefully. "The blue ranger...knows about...the fake navy ranger..."  
  
"What?!" Lothor exclaimed. "What did you two do?"  
  
"Nothing!" they both shouted at the same time.   
  
"We didn't do anything!" Marah shouted.  
  
"The blue ranger found out all on her own!" Kapri added.  
  
"Where's Dr. Love?" Lothor asked.  
  
"Right here!" Dr. Love said, as she entered the room, carrying a device.  
  
"It looks like your plan isn't working," Lothor said, as an energy ball appeared at his hand.  
  
"No wait, Lothor, my plan IS working!" Shouted Dr. Love as she held up the device.  
  
"What's that?" Lothor asked.  
  
"Well, since the replica of the Navy Ranger is a robot, I can just push this "self destroy" button and then you can say goodbye to the Blue Wind Ranger." Dr. Love laughed. Lothor thought about it for a while. The energy ball disappeared from his hand. One ranger out of two isn't bad, he thought. "Ok, finish that and then go down to earth and finish those other 4 rangers." Dr. Love nodded and pressed the button.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Let me go, man" Blake said, as he tried to get loose. He turned back to look at Tori's surprised face once more, but Tori's face was now filled with horror.  
  
"Tori?" Blake shouted. Then before he knew it. An explosion. "AHH!" Blake shouted, shielding his face from the flames. He looked back and saw Tori lying on the ground, lifeless.   
  
"TORI!!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Dude, how much longer?" Dustin asked, as he paced around the room.  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can," Cam said, turning around to take a little break. The computer made a sound. They all rushed to the computer. "It's one of Lothor's goons." called Cam.  
  
"Cam, stay here and try to find Blake and Tori, the rest of you, be careful," Sensei said.  
  
"Ready?" Shane asked.  
  
"Ready." Dustin answered.  
  
"Ninja Storm!"  
  
"Thunder Storm!"  
  
"Ranger form, Hah!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Oh my god!" Marah exclaimed as she and Kapri jumped beside Lothor's chair.  
  
"Augh," Lothor groaned. "What do you girls want?"  
  
"You soo should have seen the look on the Navy Ranger's face!" Marah squealed.  
  
"Yah, it was something like this," Kapri deepened her voice and held out her hand in mockery "Torrriii!!!" Marah laughed. Lothor just looked at Kapri.  
  
"You two are giving me a headache, now keep watching the rangers, and don't report back to me until something important happens," Lothor commanded.  
  
"Ok, Uncle." The two girls said, before returning to the viewing screen.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Dude, that's one sick monster." Dustin said, as he saw the monster.  
  
"Yah, a heart Monster? Lothor must be getting softer." Shane smirked.  
  
"Lets just go get him so we can go back to Ninja Ops and check on Blake and Tori," Hunter said.  
  
"Right." Shane said, as they broke into a run, charging at the monster.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"TORI!" Blake said, as he shook off the Indians. He ran toward Tori's lifeless body. "Tori?" He slowly picked out her body and held it for a while. He could feel the beating of her heart. He smiled softly as a tear slid slowly down his face. The Indians recovered and rushed over to where Blake and Tori were. Blake felt a hand on his shoulder. He slowly turned around and saw a surprise and warm look on an old Indian's face.  
  
"God," The Indian said. With that, all the other Indians bowed down. Blake looked around, shocked.  
  
"Uh...God?" Blake asked, confused.  
  
"Yes, you, god!" The Indian beamed. "You Die, but are alive!" Blake just looked at the Indian like he was crazy.   
  
"Say what?" Blake asked. "I ain't dead, I'm right here" The Indian pointed to the leftover parts on the replica of Blake. Then it hit him. They think that the replica of me was actually me, thought Blake, as he held Tori harder.   
  
"God" The Indian said again. Blake just nodded slowly and asked him where he could place Tori to rest. The Indian made a sound and one of the Indians got up. He slowly led Blake, who held Tori in his arms, to a nearby hut.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Dude, was it just me, or are the monsters getting easier?" Dustin asked, after they destroyed the monster.  
  
"Or maybe we're getting stronger." Shane smirked.  
  
"Lets get back to Ninja Ops and see if Cam found anything." Hunter said. Dustin and Shane agreed as they used Ninja Streak to get to Ninja Ops.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Um...Uncle, they kinda destroyed Dr. Love," Marah said.  
  
"What?!" Lothor demanded. "Well...make him big!"  
  
"Um...well...I can't find your P.A.M." Kapri said, kinda hiding behind Marah.  
  
"WHAT!?" Lothor jumped up from his chair. "What did you girls do with my P.A.M.?"  
  
"Nothing!" Marah and Kapri yelped quickly. "We just can't find it anywhere!" Lothor growled.  
  
"Well, start looking!!" Lothor yelled. Marah and Kapri jumped and quickly ran out of the room to find Lothor's P.A.M.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Blake waited outside as the female Indians washed and bandaged up Tori. He sighed and paced. It seemed like hours before three female Indians came out.  
  
"Is she ok?" Blake quickly asked.  
  
"Yes," one of them replied. "We gave her some Ushata"  
  
"Ushata?" Blake asked.  
  
"Healing leaves," the second woman said.  
  
"Oh," Blake said.  
  
"But Ushata...make people mad," one of the women said.  
  
"Uh...mad?" Blake asked. Like crazy mad? He wondered.  
  
"Yes," the third woman said, as they all walked away to get some more water  
  
Blake slowly lifted a huge cloth that was used as a door. Tori was lying on the ground on a blanket. She quickly heard him come in and smiled.  
  
"Hey," She said, weakly.  
  
"Hey Tor," Blake said, kneeling beside her. He looked at all her damages. Tori saw the look on his face.  
  
"I'm fine," Tori said, smiling.  
  
"You sure?" Blake said.  
  
"Yah, don't worry about it," Tori said, sitting up slowly. "It was just a small explosion," Blake said nothing, he knew Tori was in pain, but he knew she wouldn't admitted it.  
  
"Ok," Blake said, softly. There was a weird awkward silence. Then they heard screams. Blake quickly jumped up and looked outside.  
  
"Kelzaks," Blake told Tori.  
  
"What? Here?" Tori said, starting to get up.  
  
"No, no, no, stay here," Blake said, pushing her back down.  
  
"What? No! I---" Tori began to protest, and sat up.  
  
"Tori," Blake kneeled down again, so his eyes were at the level of her eyes. "Look, you are in no condition to fight---"  
  
"What are you, my mother?" Tori argued back. "I can fight! I'll prove it" Whoa, talk about crankiness. Blake thought. So that's what the Indians meant by "Ushata make people mad"   
  
"Tor, I know you can fight, but we can't risk it!" Blake said, almost shouting. "We can't lose you!" Tori growled a low growl. Blake was scared of her for a minute. "Look Tori, I have to go help those people, now you stay here!" Then he quickly ran out.  
  
"Stay here?" Tori muttered to herself. "Yah right," She slowly got up, and limped toward the outside. Blake and all the male Indians were fighting the Kelzaks. Tori heard screaming beside her, and she quickly looked at the hut a couple steps beside her. One of the Kelzaks was dragging a female Indian out of a hut. Tori quickly ran over to the Kelzak and quickly kicked it. She quickly helped the woman up.  
  
"Are you ok?" Tori asked. The woman nodded and hurriedly ducked back in the hut. A few Kelzaks saw Tori and ran toward her. Tori quickly took two of them down, but then one of them kicked her in the stomach.  
  
"Uh!" Tori said, as she bent over in pain. Two more Kelzaks quickly grabbed her by the arm. "Huh! Let go!" Tori struggled to get loose, but she was too weak. The two Kelzaks threw her, which caused her to sail through the air. Tori rolled and landed a couple steps from a cliff.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Cam, have you got anything yet?" Hunter asked as soon as he walked into Ninja Ops.  
  
"Yah, I found traces of their Morphers" Cam told them. "I should be able to reach them any minute.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Tori quickly got up and looked at the three Kelzaks that were surrounding her. She felt a hot tear slid down her cheek, for she was a deep pain, but she wasn't going to let the Kelzaks see that.  
  
"Tori!!" Tori heard Blake call. She quickly turned around and saw Blake run toward her. The Kelzaks used this distraction and kicked Tori right in the stomach. Tori backed up in pain.  
  
"Whoa!" She cried almost slipping off the cliff.  
  
"Hang on, Tori!" Blake cried, as he took on the Kelzaks that were in his way. Tori's foot was on the edge of the cliff. She swung her arms wildly, trying to regain her balance. A Kelzak came up and looked Tori right in the face and waved good-bye as he pushed her.  
  
"WHOA!!" Tori lost her footing and fell, taking a Kelzaks with her. Blake looked up in time to see the Kelzak fall with her.  
  
"TORI!"  
  
Hey, every1! I hope you liked dis chappie, thax again, Becky 4 proofreading it, keep checking 4 the next chapter!  
  
Billie~* 


	12. Chap11

Blake could hear Tori scream as she fell.  
  
"BLAKE!!!!" Tori yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"TORI! HANG ON!!" Blake shouted, then thought, hang on? How could she hang on to air? He quickly flipped over some Kelzaks and looked over to the cliff. A piece of her ripped clothing had caught on to a branch that stuck out. Blake blew out a breath of relief as he saw her hanging there. Then he heard something that he had never been so glad to hear before: his morpher beeping.  
  
"Cam?" Blake asked.   
  
"Yes, It's me, where are you, guys," Cam asked.  
  
"I donno, but you have to do something quick!" Blake said, turning around to see all the Kelzaks surrounding him. Almost all the Indians were hurt or killed. "Hurry!" Blake yelled as he took on 10 Kelzaks at once. One of the Kelzaks kick him right in the shoulder. Blake shouted in pain.  
  
"BLAKE?" Blake could hear Tori's faint call.  
  
"Tori!" Blake kicked a Kelzak out of his way and looked down. "Hold on! The others are---WHOA" Blake got kicked in back and he fell over the cliff. Blake screamed as he fell. He looked below him: hard crashing water.   
  
"Blake!!" Tori yelled as Blake fell past her. Blake quickly looked at himself. Half-naked and crash waters, not a good mix. Suddenly, he saw something that looks like a crimson bird and then something grabbed his arm before he touched the water, but unluckily, that was the arm with the injured shoulder. Blake yelled in pain and his eyes got all blurry as tears formed in them. Blake could hear someone calling him.  
  
"Blake? Blake! Oh no, Blake!" The pain was too much. Blake's eyes slowly rolled back and he passed out.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Tori!!" Blake shouted, as Tori was about to fall. Tori swung her arms wildly, trying to regain her balance, but failed. Everything was happening in slow motion. Tori screamed Blake's name as she began to fall. Blake somehow ran fast enough to get to her. He grabbed Tori's hand and held it as tight as he could.   
  
"Don't let go, Blake!" Tori shouted, in tears.  
  
"I won't!" Blake shouted back, but he could feel his hand slipped because his hand was too sweaty. He had to switch hands, but he couldn't! He felt nothing on his other shoulder. He had no other arm. He screamed when he saw that he had no arm. He heard Tori scream as her grip on her hand started to slip, until he was holding on to fingers.  
  
"Blake!!" He could hear her scream, then he felt no weight on his hand. He could hear Tori's weak scream as she fell.   
  
"NOOO!! TORI!!" Blake screamed, as he shot up on a bed. Hunter quickly rushed to his side to calm him down.  
  
"Blake! Blake! It was just a dream!" Hunter shouted over Blake's blabbering.  
  
"No! Tori! AHH!! My Arm!! Gone!! No!!" Blake quickly gripped his arm, which reminded him that he injured it.  
  
"Blake" Hunter said, firmly while gently removing Blake's arm from his shoulder. "You're ok, you're at Ninja Ops, and Cam just wrapped your shoulder, so don't touch it,"  
  
"What about Tori? Where is she? She was hanging on the cliff. She was about to fall! Did you save her---"  
  
"Blake!" Hunter shouted, cutting Blake off. "Calm down, bro! Yes, we did save her; she's in the other room, now stop talking and get some sleep,"  
  
"No, I have to go check on her, I have to make sure she's ok," Blake said, slowly sitting up.  
  
"I don't think so," Hunter said, pushing him back.   
  
"Yah, well, I do," Blake said, shoving Hunter's hand off him.  
  
"Dude, I don't think you can even walk!" Hunter said.   
  
"Bro," Blake said, through his teeth. "I'm FINE," Hunter glared at him, but backed up.   
  
"Fine, but I'm coming with you" Hunter said, helping Blake off the bed. Having Hunter in the room while he tried to talk to Tori didn't sound like the best idea to Blake, but it was too late to argue with Hunter now. Blake limped, with Hunter at his side into the room Tori was in. Her eyes opened as they came in.  
  
"Hey," She said, softly.  
  
"Hey," Blake said back in the same soft tone. Hunter didn't say anything. He sensed something had happened when they were gone.  
  
"Um...you know what, bro? I think I'm going to go," Hunter said. He grabbed a chair that was by the door and dragged it beside Tori's bed.  
  
"Sit," Hunter ordered. "And try not to move," Then he left. Blake slowly limped his way to the chair and sat down.  
  
"How's your shoulder?" Tori asked.  
  
"Its been better," Blake replied. "What about you? Are you ok?" Tori smiled at his concern.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I just got a few scratches on my back and stuff," Tori said, then she saw the look on Blake's face. "But I'm fine," She quickly added.  
  
"Let me see," Blake said.  
  
"No, really, I'm fine, It's nothing," Tori protested, but Blake stood his ground. Tori sighed and slowly flipped over on her back. She reached behind her and lifted up his shirt a little bit, which showed a small scratch mark.  
  
"See? That's all," Tori said, pulled down her shirt, but Blake stopped her. He lifted her shirt even higher. Blake's eye's widened. There on Tori's back was a huge scratch mark that almost covered Tori's upper back.  
  
"O my god," Blake whispered, holding up her shirt.  
  
"Blake, I'm ok," Tori said, slowly tugging her shirt away from Blake. "Its not like I'll die or anything," Tori's eyes locked onto Blake's face. Blake didn't laugh, or even smile. "Blake! Lighten up, I said I was fine!"   
  
"But you could have died! Why didn't you stay in the hut like I told you to?" Blake asked, a bit angry. He didn't know if he was mad at Tori for not doing what he told her to, or at himself for not protecting her.  
  
"O what?!" Tori almost shouted. "So all of a sudden, you're the boss of me? I was fine!"  
  
"But you weren't!" Blake shouted.   
  
"Yes, I was!" Tori quickly shouted back  
  
"You could barely walk!" Blake exploded "What if that branch wasn't there? You would have died!"  
  
"So?" Tori shot back. She couldn't think of a better comeback. Tori turned her back on Blake. Blake, for some reasons felt responsible for Tori's fall.  
  
"Look, all I'm saying is that I was worried that you were hurt," Blake said, hoping that Tori would say something nice back, but instead, she exploded in his face.  
  
"Maybe I don't need you to worry about me? I'm not 5, I don't need a 'Mommy' to care for me!" Tori shot back. She turned around to face him. "I don't need something to protect me or help me!" Blake was surprised at her reaction.  
  
"So, you're mad at me for caring about you?" Blake asked, almost shouting.  
  
"Yah!" Tori shouted back, and then wished that she could take it back. She did like Blake caring for her, but her pride didn't let her show it. She hated it when a guy does everything for her. It makes her feel powerless and Tori hated to feel powerless.  
  
"Oh, really?" Blake shouted.  
  
"Yah, really!" Tori said, sitting up, but then hissed in pain. Blake's angry face melted into a softer one.  
  
"Oh, are you ok?" Blake said, trying to help her lie back down. Tori shot Blake a icy glare.   
  
"I'm fine!" Tori shot back, pushing Blake away. Blake slowly stood up and walked to the door.  
  
"Fine, I guess you don't need me," Blake said.  
  
"I guess I don't," Tori said, looking away. Why is she acting like this? She couldn't take it back now. It was too late.  
  
"Fine!" Blake shouted as he slammed the door.  
  
"Fine!" Tori shouted back. She panted from all the shouting, and then plopped back on her back. What did I just do? She asked herself as a hot tear rolled back her cheek. She was still angry, but part of her didn't even know why. Why the hell am I so moody?  
  
*~*~*  
  
Blake leaned against the other side of the door. He sighed a quite sigh and regretted most of the things he said in there. Then he heard a sound around corner.  
  
"Who's there?" Blake demanded, angrily.  
  
"It's me," Dustin squeaked, as he appeared out of shadow.  
  
"Oh," Blake said. "Sorry, I've been having a hard day,"  
  
"So I've heard," Dustin replied, crossing his arms.  
  
"Augh...How long have you been here?" Blake asked, not knowing if the room was soundproof or not.  
  
"I heard everything," Dustin said, as he patted Blake on the shoulder. "Look, man, I've been friends with Tori since...forever and one thing you should know about her is when she's cranky or mad...run!" Blake laughed, but Dustin wasn't kidding. "Dude, I'm not joking. Tori's...one of those 'independent' kind of women,"  
  
"O...K..." Blake said, slowly. "So I shouldn't help her? At all?"  
  
"Uh...well, if I remember correctly, gr.5, Luke Patterson teased Tori about being not girly, and Tori almost broke his arm, and when I tried to help, she almost knocked me out too," Dustin shuddered after thinking back to that moment. Then Cam rushed out.   
  
"Guys, we have Kelzaks in the park," Cam said. "Blake, you and Tori should stay here...and try to stay away from each other." Blake opened his mouth to protest, but Cam cut him off. "I mean it, the medication I gave you guys when you were asleep...it kinda has a bad side effect, if you know what I mean" Dustin looked at Blake.  
  
"Well, that explains a lot," Dustin said. Then him and Cam took off.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Blake went into the room that Tori was resting after 30 minutes. Hopefully, Tori would be so touchy  
  
"Hey," He said quickly.  
  
"Hey," She replied with her back turned to him. "Where are the others?"  
  
"They left to fight Kelzaks," Blake said.  
  
"What?" Tori turned toward Blake. "Why didn't they call us?" Blake stared at Tori.  
  
"Cause we're too weak to fight!" Blake exploded.  
  
"But we're not" Tori shouted back. Blake shut his eyes tight and drew a deep breath and then slowly breathed it out. He didn't want to get into another fight with Tori  
  
"Ok," he said, coolly. "Cam told me that the medication that he gave us has a bit of a bad side effect, and that it's best that we stay away from each other for a while,"  
  
"Ok, so then what are you doing in here?" Tori shot back quickly.   
  
"I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Blake said, through his teeth. He was trying to control his anger but Tori was making this really hard.  
  
"Oh, ok" Tori said, and then she sighed. "Look, Blake, I'm sorry too, but right now, I'm not in the best moody, so just...leave me alone," Blake sat down at the chair beside her.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Blake asked.  
  
"Blake..." Tori said, through her teeth. "Don't say I didn't warn you, now get out before I get into fight with you,"  
  
"I'm not going until I know what's wrong," Blake said, folding his arms.   
  
"Blake...don't push it," Tori said. She could feel her anger level getting higher. Normally, she would've love to have Blake around, but right now, she wanted to be left alone, why doesn't he get that?  
  
"Tori, I think you would feel better if you shared what wro---"  
  
"Ok, fine, pretty boy! You wanna know what's wrong? I'm cranky and I haven't had a shower in days!" Tori yelled. "Plus, I'm in pain, a lot of pain and all I want to do is get a bit of sleep, but NOOOO, you have to come and "talk about it". How about NO, Blake, How about I want to sleep, so how about you leave me the hell alone and get your navy, lying, betraying ass out of here!" Tori screamed the last part. Tori panted while Blake looked at her with wide eyes. Lying? Betraying? Blake then flashed back to when he and Hunter were at Ninja Ops and were holding Cam hostage. He could still remember Tori's shocked face.  
  
"Tori...you know I'm sorry about that whol---"   
  
"Get out," Tori whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get out! Get out! Get out!" Tori screeched. Blake quickly ran out the door in fear. Tori kept screaming "Get out," until she broke down crying.  
  
"Get out...Get out..." She whispered to herself. Everything was happening so fast! One minute, Blake was all worried about her and another minute, she just blows up in his face.  
  
"What have I done?"  
  
Blake, who was on the other side of the door, found himself crying a bit. She didn't mean all those things she said. It was just the medication talking...wasn't it? How could he have been so stupid? He should have known that Lothor was lying. Then he heard footsteps coming and quickly wiped off his tears. It was the guys, who had some back from their battle.  
  
"Yo, guys, what did it go?" Blake asked, trying to be cheerful.  
  
"it was almost too easy!" Shane exclaimed as he walked by. Dustin walked with Shane after give Blake a look, which asked him if everything was ok. Blake ignored it. Hunter wasn't fooled though.  
  
"Ok, What happened?" Hunter asked, shifting into "the big brother" mode.  
  
"Nothing," Blake muttered.  
  
"Yah, whatever, now tell me," Hunter said.  
  
"Ok, fine, after I went in, we got into a fight and then after when I went in again, we got into another fight, happy?" Blake said, as he shoved past Hunter.  
  
"Whoa! A fight? Why?" Hunter asked.  
  
"For caring, for helping her," Blake yelled, and then he added in a whisper. "For betraying her,"  
  
"What? I thought we were all cool,"  
  
"Some how, I don't think Tori forgives me," Blake said.  
  
"That's crazy!" Hunter exclaimed.  
  
"What's crazy?" Dustin asked, as he re-joined them.  
  
"Nothing," Blake said, quickly. Hunter said nothing.  
  
"I'm going to go for a walk, later," Blake said, quickly running off.  
  
"What? But---Get back here!" Hunter shouted, but then he saw that Blake wasn't going to come back. "Ok, fine...go for a little walk,"  
  
Blake quickly ran out of the waterfall, over the waters and into a forest. When he saw that Hunter wasn't following him. He slowed down to a walking pace. He needed some time to clear his head. Images of him betraying Tori kept flashing in his mind.   
  
"Augh! Why won't they go away?!" Blake shouted to no one.   
  
"Why won't who go away?" Someone said. Blake quickly turned around to find Marah and Kapri. Blake sighed. This was getting old.   
  
"Can't you guys find someone else to kick your butt?" Blake smirked.  
  
"That wasn't very nice, you know, I thought all you power rangers were suppose to be nice, I mean---" Marah started.  
  
"Marah!" Kapri shouted. "Shut up!" Then she took out Lothor's P.A.M and send down some Kelzaks. Blake, of course, was out numbered. There was no way he could beat all of them.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Hunter carefully went into Tori's room.  
  
"Please don't tell me Blake sent you here," Tori growled.  
  
"Why are still mad at my brother for betraying you, he didn't mean to, he said he was sorry," Hunter said.  
  
"Look, Hunter," Tori sat up. "Whatever goes on between me and Blake, doesn't concern you, now I'm going to be nice, would you please leave so I can get some sleep?"  
  
"Not until you answer my question" Hunter demanded. Tori growled and glared at Hunter.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Blake quickly took on two Kelzaks, but then another one came and tripped him.  
  
"Ugh!" Blake grunted as he landed on his back. He quickly reached for his morpher and contacted the other.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"What's your problem Hunter? Huh? I---" Tori was cut off by Hunter's morpher.  
  
"Yah?" Hunter shouted.  
  
"Hunter!! Help!! There Kelzaks everything, bro! Quickly!" Hunter's eyes widen at the sound of Blake's voice. Tori's eyes soften and widen too.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Blake! Where are you?" Hunter asked.  
  
"In the forest---Ugh!" Blake shouted as he got kicked in the stomach. "Hurry!"  
  
"Blake!" Blake was surprise to hear Tori's voice.  
  
"Tori?---AHHH!" Blake screamed in pain as one Kelzak grabbed him by the shoulder and ripped off the bandage.  
  
"Blake!!" Blake could hear Tori's faint scream.  
  
"Bro! We're coming!" Hunter shouted. Then Blake blacked out. Marah and Kapri stood over Blake and grinned.  
  
"Uncle is going to be soo proud!" Marah giggled.  
  
"Yah! Everything we learned in school in finally paying off!" Kapri laughed as they all teleported on Lothor's ship.  
  
A few minutes later, streaks of Crimson, Yellow and Red bounced in.   
  
"Bro?" Hunter shouted, looking around. Then his eyes saw the bandaging. He quickly picked it up. It was Blake's.  
  
"AUUGHH!!" Hunter screamed, ripping the bandage in pieces. Dustin and Shane quickly looked at Hunter. He had never looked so angry. Just then streak of blue flew in.  
  
"Where is he?" Tori asked, limping toward them.  
  
"I don't know," Shane answered.  
  
"This is all my fault, I shouldn't have yelled at him, and I---" Tori started.  
  
"K, Tori? Let's not play the blame game right now," Dustin said.   
  
"Come on, we've got to find a way in," Hunter said.  
  
"In what?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Lothor's ship," 


	13. Chap12

Blake woke up to Marah's yelling.

"Yay! We did it!" Marah said, jumping up and down with joy.

"Yeah, no thanks to you," Kapri snapped at Marah. Marah quickly stopped jumping

"You know, you can be so mean at times!" Marah shouted, hitting Kapri

"Ow! O Yeah? Well you can be so stupid at times!" Kapri shouted back, hitting her back. They started fighting.

"Augh," Blake groaned, causing Kapri and Marah to both stop arguing and look at him. "Do you two ever shut up?" Blake had a major headache and he was in pain. He looked down and saw that he was in his moto shirt and jeans. His shirt had a huge rip across the front and Blake could see parts of a huge cut on his chest. His jeans were all cut up and had a couple blood stains on them. Blake looked around him to see how he could escape, but it seemed hopeless since both his hands and legs were both tried up behind a pole, and he was surrouned for kelzaks.

"At last, the ranger and I both agree on one thing," Lother said, as he walked into the dark room where they kept Blake prisoner. "Welcome back, ranger,"

"Lother," Blake hissed through his teeth with hate. He shrugged, trying to break free of the ropes that tied him against the pole.

"Give up thunder ranger," Lother said, walking around Blake. "Join our side," Marah and Kapri giggled away with excitement.

"Never!" Blake spat out. He could feel the ropes getting looser from all his tugging. His heart lighten with hope.

"That's what you think," Lother laughed. "Zurgane!" General Zurgane quickly ran in with a needle in his hand.

"Here, its finally ready," Zurgane said, handing him the needle. Lother took him from him, grinning.

"Last chance Navy ranger, join our side, or I'll make you," Lother said, walking toward Blake.

"No way on earth are you going to make me," Blake said, now tugging on his ropes even harder as he felt them break free. He quickly shoved Lother away, then quickly quickly tired to undo the rope on his feet.

"Kelzaks! Get him!" Lother ordered. A swarm of Kelzaks jumped on Blake, causing him to fall over. Blake, now on his stomach with his feet still tied to the pole, was powerless. Lother slowly walked over to where he was.

"Welcome to our side, navy ranger," Lother said. Then he took the needle and slowly injected Blake with the liquid inside. Blake's face twisted with pain as he felt the liquid move inside of him, slowly the pain stopped, and Blake felt his feet being untied.

_Nows my chance! _Blake thought. _Get up Blake, get up, and run!_ Blake's body just laid there. Lother laughed.

"_What? What's happening?" _Blake saidunable to feel his whole body Lother laughed.

"Alright, Navy ranger, if you must know. The liquid that I injected you with split you in half; mentally and physically. Now since you and your brother betrayed me, I think it's only fair that I get to keep half…" Lother stopped to grin his evil grin. "and I chose the physical half,"

"_What?" _Blake's mind was trying to understand all this.

"Oh don't worry, Navy ranger," Lother said. "You can to keep all the useless stuff, like your emotions or your loyalty to your brother and the other rangers,"

"_But without the mental part, you can't move me or act like me,"_ Blake said, hoping he was right.

"This is why we're planting this on you," Zurgane quickly walked over to Blake, and planted a metal chip behind his ear. Blake suddenly felt his body get up by it self.

"_What? No!"_ Blake yelled.

"Oh yes, Navy ranger," Lother grinned. "I've also made it so we could hear what's you're saying,"

"_Why?" _Blake asked.

"So I can hear you when you're destroying your brother," Lother laughed.

"_No! You'll never get away with this Lother, the other rangers will never fall for your phoney double,"_ Blake said.

"We'll see about that," Lother said, leaving the room along with Marah, Kapri and Zurgane. "And now we'll just have to wait for the rangers to come save him,"

As if on cue, streaks of red, crimson, yellow and blue dove in.

"Blake!" Hunter shouted. He ran over to where Blake was to untie him.

"Took you long enough," Blake heard himself say.

"_Hunter, Hunter, can you hear me!" _Blake screamed. _"Tori! Shane! Dustine!...Can you guys hear me!"_

"Hurry Guys," Shane said, looking around.

"Dude, It seems way to quite in here," Dustin said. "Where's Lother and all his goons? Maybe we should go look around"

"_Yeah, listen to Dustin!" Blake yelled. "Lother's in the other room! Go get him!"_

Shane's morpher suddenly beeped.

"Go for Shane," Shane answered.

"Shane, Kelzaks are attacking Blue Bay, I'm going to stop them, but I'm going to need backup, so hurry," Cam said.

"You got it," Shane said. "Hurry guys, let's get outta here"

"_No! Go look in the other room!"_ Blake shouted, wanting to jump up and down with frustration.

Tori quickly ran over.

"Blake! Are you ok," Tori said, her eyes were filled with worry.

"Yeah, let's just get back to Ninja Ops," Blake said, wincing with pain.

"Alright, here, let me help you," Tori said, swinging Blake's arm over her shoulder, helping him walk.

"_No…Don't bring him into Ninja Ops," _Blake said, even though he knows it's worthless. He felt like he was watching a movie, and no matter how much he screamed at the screen, he could not stop the good guys from walking into the bad guy's trap.


End file.
